Never Normal, but Always Here
by XionKuriyama
Summary: Five years after Mirai gets her memories back, she and her friends are adults, trying to live normal lives. But when the Nase Clan is expelled from the Society, it becomes clear that Mirai and Akihito are in grave danger. They now have to hide, passing as normal college students and dodging danger. But Mirai's blood still marks her. And Akihito's inner monster still haunts him.
1. Midnight Blue

**This idea struck me in the middle of the night and I knew I had to write it. This series is so good, but there are a few holes KyoAni left open that keep it from true closure. This fic is my attempt at achieving that closure. Remember, favorites and reviews are appreciated. I hope you enjoy.**

0=0=0=0=0=0

Five years.

Everything that had happened. It was five years ago.

She had been fucking _fifteen._

So why did it still hurt so, so much?

Mirai Kuriyama sat up in bed, rubbing her face. Another nightmare, of course. It was all racing through her head again, and she couldn't get it out.

Every night, it was a little different. This time, she had felt herself start disappearing again, but no one was there with her. That's why she woke up screaming and crying-nothing terrified her more than the idea of vanishing without anyone knowing, anyone being there with her.

She heard the door open and looked up. Sakura was standing there, just carefully poking her head in. "Mirai? Did something happen?"

She didn't answer for a long minute, trying to formulate her response in her head before letting it out of her mouth. "...Yes, but it wasn't real."

"So, a nightmare, then." Sakura opened the door a little wider. "Do you want me to come in?"

Mirai just nodded, and so Sakura came in, closed the door behind her, and sat down next to her on the bed. She offered a hand. "Do you want…?"

Another quick nod, and Sakura understood. She placed her hand on top of Mirai's head, stroking the hair slowly, delicately. Mirai raised one hand to gently guide it.

She whispered. "I won't disappear again, right…? And I won't lose all my memories again…?"

Sakura kept stroking Mirai's hair. "That's right."

Mirai took a deep breath, wiping a tear off her face. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this, Sakura."

"It's okay," Sakura said. "I wasn't sleeping well anyway."

"Nightmares?"

"No, actually. Can't get my nerves to calm down enough to sleep in the first place, never mind dream about anything, good or bad."

"I'm so sorry."

Sakura sighed. "I don't know why people apologize for things that aren't their fault."

Mirai was silent for a moment, considering that statement. "...Because sometimes the only way we can act on sadness is to say we're sad."

Sakura gave Mirai's hair another long stroke. "Well, this isn't about my sadness right now. It's about yours."

"Right…" Mirai lifted her hands and held her still-stroked head. "But… I'm a 20 year old woman now, I shouldn't need this…"

Sakura shrugged. "I'm 21. I still get nightmares."

"You don't scream."

"I've never been a screamer. I just run and hide."

Mirai bit her lip, reminiscing. "That's right… you never screamed. I screamed a lot as a kid, but you never did."

Sakura nodded. "I remember when you would wake up in the middle of the night, and you didn't want to scream but you'd let out these little muffled yelps like a cat or something because you were scared of the dark."

"Yeah, and you'd always calm me down, right…?"

Sakura thought about that for a second. "...Nah, that was usually Mom or Yui. If I said anything, it was to tell you to shut up. I was the mean one, remember?"

Mirai shook her head. "Just cranky sometimes… and I really do remember this one time where you comforted me for real. Do you remember this?"

Sakura drew in a breath, remembering suddenly. "...It was that weird period. Just after Yui died but before I was pinning it on you."

Mirai closed her eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry… that must have been really hard…"

Sakura gave Mirai a hug-not exactly a tight one, since she had never been touchy-feely, but an adequate one for the situation. "Really, I should have stayed in that state. Less trouble everyone down the line."

"What's done is done. I forgive you for everything. You remember that, right, Sakura?"

"Right. Doesn't make what I did any better." She gave a firm pat on the head now. "But again. Focusing on you right now. Do you want anything else to help you calm down and go back to sleep?"

Mirai almost recoiled at the idea of going back to sleep, but she knew she had to. Her shoulders slumped. "I dunno… my mouth feels really dry, though."

"Water, then?"

"Yeah… oh, should I text Akihito…?"

Sakura shook her head. "No screens. He'll be asleep at this time, anyway."

Mirai clicked her tongue. "Well, he has told me he has nightmares too, so he might be awake…"

Sakura actually picked Mirai's phone up off the nightstand now, putting it in her pocket. "No screens."

"...Right, no screens." Mirai lied down. "It's unpleasant, though."

"You'll see him tomorrow. And you'll both be happier, because neither of you will be dead tired." Sakura got up to go get the water. "Do try to get back to sleep. Okay?"

Mirai closed her eyes. "I'll try."

"You'll succeed."

Mirai snorted a little at that. "Thank you, Sakura…"

She considered throwing in 'I love you' for the adopted sister, but decided against it. Sakura preferred love be shown to her through actions rather than words. And the best action she could take to show her love right now was to actually try and sleep.

Sleep would prove elusive, but at least she knew things were in order with those she loved. All was right in the world, no matter what her brain wanted to tell her.

0=0=0=0=0=0

It was rare for _all_ of the Nase siblings to attend a Society meeting at once. Usually, Izumi would handle it. If she was unable to for some reason, Hiroomi would go instead, as he had for a few months while Izumi was absent. And Mitsuki, fresh out of high school and preparing for college, had never been to any of the meetings.

And yet, here they all were now, standing in the Chamber, the crystalline cave where the Society met for its most secretive meetings. The whole place glowed with a cool, blue light, radiating from the crystals in the walls themselves. Around the room were five thrones, each one occupied by some aging soul, one from each continent except Antartica and-this day-Asia. The throne of the Asian representative, which normally would be occupied by Izumi or Hiroomi, found itself empty in this meeting-the siblings stood together in the center.

The representatives all wore cloaks that obscured their faces, as per ritual. Izumi had always thought made them look like ghosts.

The Australian representative, the current chairman in the rotation, whos nameplate identified him simply as Dalton, was the first to speak. "Do you know why we have brought you all here?"

Izumi shook her head, looking the man in the eyes. "I'm afraid we don't."

"Well, then, I don't believe in beating around the bush." Dalton leaned in, arching as if to make sure he was looking down upon the Nase's. "We have chosen to expel the Nase Clan from the council and seek a new Asian representative dynasty."

Hiroomi's eyes widened. "What…?"

Izumi looked to him, then back at the councilmen around her. "And what cause do you have for that?"

Dalton clasped his hands together. "Your clan has proven time and again to be… obstructionist."

Mitsuki placed her hands on her hips. "So, wait, you're kicking us out for disagreeing with you?

Dalton shook his head. "This was not a decision taken lightly-it has been brewing for years. Disagreement is why we have a council. Insurrection… that is what is unacceptable."

Izumi looked to her siblings to quiet them, then back to Dalton. "Insurrection? What insurrection? Have we not been loyal to the Society for over sixty years?"

The North American representative-an American man, Ashwood-hit his fist upon the table, not angrily, but with the firmness and solemnity of a judge with his gavel. "Don't play dumb, now. You have been doing this for five years, and you know it. Anytime we bring what to do with the half-youmu or the blood warrior to the voting floor, you filibuster and bribe and bully and gush your way into a tie vote. And as long as you're here, that will continue."

Dalton nodded. "And that is not even to mention your constant, seemingly obsessive push to reopen the Fujima investigation. Five years. Are you not tired of that old fool?"

Both Hiroomi and Mitsuki looked speechless. Izumi was barely keeping her cool herself now. "Is that not politics? And if you wish to end pointless politics, is this not a display of it?"

Dalton stood up now, asserting control over the room-he was tall, and his height allowed him to tower over everyone else. "The victim complex will _also_ end. This is not a meeting of debate or trial, Ms. Nase. The trial has already taken place and found you guilty. This is a meeting of _notice._ Your clan is being removed from the council, and that is final."

Izumi narrowed her eyes. "If you think the Spirit World Warrior community won't see right through this, then you're all in for a rude awakening."

"We are not here to represent the public. We are here to _protect_ them." Dalton sat back down, staring down Izumi with a cold, emotionless stare. "We are of one mind about this. This meeting is over. Leave us, before I make the guards kick you out."

Izumi kept her eyes locked with Dalton for a few more seconds. Then, the Nase siblings all turned and walked out in unison, with Izumi leading her younger brother and sister upstairs and into the halls.

Mitsuki started talking as soon as they were out of earshot of the Chamber. "What are we going to do?"

Izumi looked straight ahead, still walking. "I don't know yet."

Hiroomi tugged his scarf as a grim expression came over his face. "We can't protect Kuriyama and Akihito anymore."

Izumi just sighed. "Not with votes or debate. But there are other means. First thing's first… we need to let them know."


	2. Warning Amber

Akihito often found that his most enlightening conversations with Mirai occured at the train station.

It had been like that for five years now. It was a place they could both reliably be expected to be at at around the same time each day. They didn't live together yet, after all-if only. Money and age had never permitted **.** They did come to each other's houses pretty often, but that was different. It wasn't like being with them every day, all the time.

For now, though… these daily meetings were enough. Routine? Perhaps. But ever since what had happened, routine was their lifeblood.

Mirai waved to him when she saw him, sitting down next to him at the bench. "Hello again, Akihito," she said.

Even all these years later, and this deep into their relationship, Akihito had almost expected a 'senpai'. He smiled. "Hey, Mirai."

Mirai pulled her glasses off and rubbed her eyes a bit. "How has your day been…?"

"Same as it always is." Akihito ran one hand down the arm Mirai was holding her glasses with. "You, on the other hand… you seem tired. You didn't sleep well, did you?"

Mirai shook her head. "Afraid not… but I'll be okay."

"Nightmare…?"

Mirai pulled a little cloth and started wiping down her glasses, even though they weren't actually that dirty. "N-n-no, I just stayed up too late…! Need to work on that…!"

Akihito sighed. "Come on now, Mirai. You know I can tell."

Mirai looked down, bringing the glasses to her eyes again. "Sorry… I just don't really want to talk about it, honestly."

Akihito scooted closer now, resting his hand on hers. "That's okay. Just… know I'm here for you. Always."

Mirai smiled softly. "You'll still text me once my college classes start up, right?"

"Of course I will." Akihito wrapped one arm around Mirai and played with her hair. "And call you. And whatever else you need."

Mirai smiled, leaning into Akihito's side. "Thank you."

They sat in quiet stillness for a few minutes, as they often did. Mirai fell asleep-Akihito saw her eyes close and her body slump. Internally, he decided to let her sleep until the train came, which wouldn't be for a bit. She needed it, obviously.

But alas, she was awoken when his phone made a loud buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out checked the caller ID.

Mirai looked to the phone groggily. "Who is it…?"

Akihito took a deep breath. "...Izumi."

Mirai sat up now. "What…? Why would she call us?"

"Let's see." Akihito put the phone to his ear. "Hello…?"

He heard Izumi's unmistakable voice on the other end. "Kanbara. Are you with Kuriyama?"

Akihito gulped, looking to Mirai. "Yeah, she's right here."

"You need to come to the mansion, _now._ And bring her."

Akihito blinked. "...What? Why?"

"I'll explain there. I don't know how much time we have, and I don't know if this line is being monitored. Just _get here."_

Akihito sat up all the way now. "What the hell? Are we in danger or something?"

"Yes. Now _go."_

Izumi hung up. Akihito found himself shaking, struggling to control his breathing. He looked to Mirai. "...We need to go to the Nase's place. She won't explain why, except that we're in danger."

At that, Mirai looked more scared than Akihito was-her face went pale, and she skipped a breath. "N-n-no explanation at all…?!"

"Hey." Akihito placed his hand on her head again, as he always did when she was starting to freak out. "It'll be okay. It's probably the same political bullshit as it usually is."

Mirai grabbed Akihito's arm and held on tight. "R-right… right… let's, let's get going, then…"

Akihito stood up, letting Mirai keep hold. "We'll be fine."

"Right. Fine."

0=0=0=0=0=0

As the doors locked behind them and the men in black suits with submachine guns stood to guard the doors, Mirai was struck with a little sense of dread that always seemed to come up when things would definitely not be fine.

She walked down the halls, hiding behind Akihito for the most part. Akihito, in turn, was following close behind Izumi, who navigated the sprawling hallways with ease. Mirai had never liked the Nase Manor, during the rare times she entered it. It was cold, both literally and figuratively. Its massive space gave a sense of everything being far apart, and made it harder to heat. It wasn't a home, it was a status symbol. No place for small, anxious, perpetually poor 20-somethings.

She and Akihito were led to a large staircase, but instead of walking up them, they were shown around the side of it to a door without a handle. Izumi snapped her fingers, causing the door to briefly glow blue, then open and let them in. The room inside was plated with metal on the ceiling, floor and all the walls, and in the center was a large glass table, covered in books and papers.

Somehow, it was even colder than the rest of the house.

Izumi turned to face Mirai and Akihito now. "This is our safe room. Specifically designed to weather any… violent confrontations."

Mirai bit her lip. "Is there about to be a 'violent confrontation'?"

"Hopefully not." Izumi looked to the door and sighed. "But better safe than sorry."

Mitsuki and Hiroomi, who were both sitting around the table, stood up. Hiroomi waved for the others to come over, and so they did, all gathered around the table together. It was like the Literary Club, almost, if the Literary Club was less inviting.

Hiroomi tugged at his scarf, looking devoid of his usual energy and casual air. "I suppose we should be upfront about this?"

Mitsuki nodded. "Yes. We've been kicked out of the Society."

Akihito raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'kicked out'? Can they even do that?"

Izumi sighed. "Apparently, yes. And it means we can't vote to protect you two anymore. In fact, that's almost certainly why they kicked us out."

Mirai looked between the Nase siblings. "You mean they're planning to hurt us?"

"Absolutely." Izumi pulled some papers from the center of the table. "Which is why we brought you here."

Akihito stood up straight, his expression calm-Mirai could tell he was trying to mask his fear. "So we're staying here, then?"

Hiroomi shook his head. "That would be a bad idea. Too easy for them to just attack the house while everyone's in it."

Izumi passed the papers to Mirai and Akihito now. "Exactly. What we're actually going to do is have you lie low."

Mirai looked over the papers she had been handed. They mentioned a new college, different names, different clothes, washing out the hair dye… she put the paper down and looked to Izumi again. "What is this, secret identities…?"

"That's exactly what it is. You'll be spending a year in hiding. That will buy us time to get this mess sorted out."

Akihito was still focused on the paper, his plain facade giving way to a frown. "...It says we have to be seperated a while…?"

Mirai blinked, looking to her own paper, which indeed said that, then to Mitsuki. "Do we… do we have…"

Mitsuki looked down, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry. It'd be too conspicuous if you were both together. Too easy to find you."

"Can we still talk with each other somehow…?"

Izumi thought on that. "...That can be arranged. But it would be infrequent, on secure channels. Anything else might get picked up by the Society."

Mirai looked to Akihito, frowning. "I mean… that's better than nothing…"

Akihito sat down, putting the paper down and rubbing his face. "...As long as you're safe, I can do it."

Hiroomi laid a hand on Akihito's shoulder. "We'll do everything we can to keep both of you safe."

Izumi nodded. "We've arranged everything at the colleges for you already, and all your studies should transfer over seamlessly."

Mirai tilted her head. "You arranged everything that fast?"

"We've had some contingency plans on this for a while. Given how to Society has acted about you two since the last appearance of Beyond the Boundary, we would have been stupid not to." Izumi grabbed her papers again. "You'll be under our guard. Mitsuki will watch Mirai, Hiroomi will watch Akihito, and I'll hold the fort here and help coordinate things."

Mirai thought of something. "What about Sakura?"

"She can be arranged to stay with you, of course." Izumi looked to Mirai. "Trust me, we can handle anything that might come up. We've been preparing this for five years. We call it Contingency Amber."

Akihito crossed his arms. "Sounds like an American action movie."

"Well, yes, but when you're in a position of power, you assume you could be thrown into an action movie at any moment." Izumi put the papers down on the table and clasped her hands together. "After all… you make a lot of enemies."

Akihito and Mirai looked each other in the eyes now, both processing all this. Akihito offered a hand across the table, which Mirai grabbed hold of tight. She never wanted to let go.


	3. Sunset Orange

Mirai had one day to get packed and get out of town. She hadn't even gotten her new identity prepared yet, but she was higher priority than Akihito. Akihito, after all, was immortal. He could handle a few bullets to the chest, even if it did hurt a lot. Mirai could not.

The fact that Mirai and Sakura were able to get so much of their apartment packed in such a short timespan spoke more to their minimalism than to their efficiency. Within a couple of hours, the place looked barren, with only the largest furniture left.

Sakura stood on one end of the couch, feeling the armrest to get an idea of the weight she'd be lifting. "I think I can handle this."

Mirai, standing on the other end, raised an eyebrow. "Wait, by yourself…?"

Sakura grasped the armrest firmly with both arms and pulled it up. "Not an issue," she said, not even sounding strained.

Mirai's eyes widened at the display of strength. "B-but-you're dragging the other end…!"

"No one cares if we scratch the floor, Mirai." Sakura pulled the couch towards the door. "We won't be here much longer."

"W-we'll come back eventually…!"

Sakura stopped a that, a little short of the door. She lowered the couch down and looked Mirai in the eyes. "...I'm not convinced we will."

Mirai blinked. "...But… I mean, this situation won't be forever, we're just hiding until it's safe."

"We don't know when it will be safe," Sakura said, matter-of-factly, showing little emotion or fuss about it as usual. "It could be a long time. A very long time."

"How long are you thinking?"

Sakura shrugged. "Years, possibly."

Mirai drew in a long breath, every part of her body but her lungs frozen in place as that sunk in. She hadn't really had time to process it before, but Sakura was right. It _could_ be years before she could go around in public normally again, come to this city again, see all of her friends in the same room together again.

Before she could see Akihito again.

Sakura sighed softly and reached out, patting Mirai on the head. That gesture again. "Don't worry."

Mirai looked down at her feet. "Why shouldn't I…?"

"You have every reason to." Sakura moved her hand from Mirai's head to her shoulder. "But don't. It will only hurt more."

Mirai clicked her feet together a bit. "Right… I just wish I had more time."

"More time for what?" Sakura waved her hand around the apartment. "We're almost done here."

Mirai looked up, taking a breath. "...To say goodbye to everyone."

Sakura nodded, reaching for Mirai's hands. "That… that is understandable. I wish that, too."

Mirai took the hands, squeezing them tightly. "I suppose that… my blood is still cursed. I'm never able to properly say goodbye to anyone. And if I do, I never get to say hello to them again."

Sakura squeezed Mirai's hands tight, then looked at the clock. Noticing they were lingering a bit, she gave Mirai an affirming nod and picked up the couch again, still dragging it, her eyes still more on her sister than on the floor she wouldn't see again. "Perhaps not your cursed blood so much as the nature of 'goodbye'. You might not get to say hello again."

Mirai took a deep breath, nodding. "That's why I try not to say goodbye. Usually. But here, I wish I could."

Sakura pushed the couch outside now, towards a waiting truck. "Well, don't worry. You'll get to talk to everyone here again. And you'll get to meet them again."

"Weren't you just saying it could forever before I can come back here?"

Sakura stopped, looking to Mirai. "Did I say 'forever'? I don't think I did. Just a long time. Now come."

0=0=0=0=0=0

Akihito tapped his fingers on the desk and looked straight into the webcam, rather than the screen, to ensure direct eye contact. "Okay, but why white hair?"

Hiroomi smiled. "You look fine, Akkey."

"I look like a pop star. And your nickname still makes me sound like one, so that's an extra layer, one that is entirely on you." Akihito ruffled his freshly bleached hair. "Besides, how is this supposed to be inconspicuous?"

Hiroomi leaned back slightly. "I didn't decide on the hair color, so I wouldn't know. I will say, it's definitely something you wouldn't choose. Surely, that must play a role in helping you hide."

"Right…" Akihito slumped a bit in his chair. "You know, you still haven't told me how I'll communicate with Mirai."

Hiroomi took a short inhale through his teeth. "...Still worried about that. Understandably."

"Well, do you have an answer?"

Hiroomi shook his head. "If only. But it's not in my jurisdiction, you would have to ask Izumi."

Akihito rubbed his eyes. "Dammit… I just want to know I'll be able to be there for her. Some way, somehow."

"You can't always be there for Mirai, I'm afraid." Hiroomi scratched the back of his neck, tilting it to stretch. "Even if you eventually live together. She is her own woman."

Akihito looked away from the webcam now, towards the wall. "I mean, obviously, I know that…"

"Afraid of losing her?"

"How'd you guess."

Hiroomi leaned into the camera. "Akihito, I know you're worried for her, but as we've said, this is exactly why we're doing this."

Akihito turned back to Hiroomi's face on the screen now, his face hardening. "Five years ago, I watched her shatter into shards of glass. When she came back three months later, she didn't remember me, and when I tried to leave her alone after that, she became a monster. So… do mind if I'm a little wary of not being able to see her for who-knows-how-long and only being able to talk to her once every blue moon in email."

Hiroomi fell silent, letting Akihito's words hang in the air. He just leaned back, not callously or nervously, but as if giving space, room to breathe.

After a long moment, Akihito let out a breath and closed his eyes. "Sorry. I shouldn't I have taken that out on you."

"I understand how you feel, as best I can from my perspective." It was Hiroomi's turn to look away now, towards the sunlight streaming in from the window. "But obviously, that perspective will have discrepancies from yours. I'm sorry for them."

"No need to apologize." Akihito sighed. "It's getting dark, I'm stressed, and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I think it's time to go to bed."

Hiroomi nodded. "Indeed. Good night, Akihito. I'll call you again tomorrow."

"Good night, Hiroomi. See you tomorrow."

With that, the video call cut out. Akihito got up from his desk and turned off his light. Instead of going straight to bed, though, he walked to his window and opened the blinds, looking out at the town beneath his condo. The sun was almost all the way down over the horizon now, letting out its most brilliant orange shine.

The evening shining brightest right before it was over. Mirai smiling widest before vanishing.

 _Dammit,_ he thought. _Does_ everything _have to remind me?_


	4. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION: MOVING TO ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN**

 **The anti-CU spambots have escalated to actually using a Javascript exploit to spread a malware-esque script that changes your user profile, using that hijacked profile to spread it to more people.**

 **Regardless of anyone's feelings on CU, this has gone** _ **way**_ **too far, for** _ **way**_ **too long, and FFN has done** _ **nothing.**_

 **I do not feel it is not safe to continue posting on this website.**

 **I hope you will all follow me to Archive of our Own (Ao3), where I will continue to post stories. You can find me as TooManyIdeas there. I plan to crosspost all my old stories there in the coming days.**

 **If you're a friend of mine, remember, you can contact me at .**

 **Thank you for being a fan of my writing. It means so much to me.**


End file.
